Heaven of Love
by evik1804
Summary: Cerita cinta tentang seorang cewek yang kurang populer. Dia menyukai kakak kelasnya yang populer. Tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bagaimana kisahnya?


**Heaven of Love**

**Player:**

**Tachikawa Mimi**

**Ishida Yamato**

**Shelly Putri**

Sebagian orang menganggap hujan merupakan suasana yang indah. Begitu pula dengan gadis kelas 1 SMA bernama Tachikawa Mimi, dia juga sangat suka hujan. Tapi, untuk saat ini dia tidak suka hujan. Kenapa? Karena gara-gara hujan dia tidak bisa segera pulang ke rumah. Dia lupa tidak membawa payung. Sehingga dia harus berdiam diri di sekolah untuk menunggu hujan reda. Itu sangat membosankan baginya. Apalagi dia menunggu sendiri. Itu sangat membosankan baginya.

"kenapa hujan lama banget ya?", gumamnya. "udah 1 jam kok belum reda-reda, mana tugas buat besok belum dikerjain lagi", lanjutnya dengan nada semakin kesal.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya hujan ini sedikit mereda, Mimi langsung bergegas melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan sekolah tercintanya ini.

"Kok belum pulang?", tiba-tiba ada suara di belakang Mimi yang membuat Mimi sedikit kaget. Lalu Mimi menoleh dan sontak dia terkejut, karena yang menyapanya adalah Bintang Idola di SMA-nya. Dia adalah Ishida Yamato, 1 tingkatan di atas Mimi. Dia jago olahraga basket dan juga jago dalam akademis. Banyak cewek-cewek di SMA itu suka dengan dia, termasuk Mimi. .

Karena merasa gugup dan malu, akhirnya Mimi menjawab dengan sedikit terbata-bata, "I…..Iya kak, tadi masih….nunggu hujan reda, karena lupa gak bawa payung."

"Memang rumahnya mana?", Tanya Yamato lagi.

"Gak terlalu jauh kok Kak, di Jalan Mawar situ", Jawab Mimi dengan masih sedikit gugup.

"Kebetulan aku lewat jalan situ, gimana kalo bareng pulangnya. Sekalian. Mumpung aku juga sendiri.", Ajak Yamato.

Sontak Mimi merasa kaget banget. Seorang Ishida Yamato, bintang Idola SMA mengajak dia pulang bareng. Seperti mimpi rasanya. Samapai-samapai Mimi bingung untuk menjawabnya,

"Bagaimana? Mau apa gak?", Tanya Yamato menegaskan

"Tapi, takutnya nanti saya malah ngrepotin kakak?"

"Gak apa-apa, saya kan juga lewat jalan situ, sekalian aja."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm….ya udah dech kak, kalo gak ngrepotin. Makasih banyak ya Kak sebelumnya. "

"Iya sama-sama, kamu tunggu disini dulu ya, aku ambil motor dulu."

'Iya Kak,"

Hati Mimi begitu bahagia, sudah lama dia ingin ngobrol dengan Yamato. Akhirnya baru bisa kesampaian hari ini. Mimi sangat berterima kasih karena dia lupa tidak bawa payung hari ini. Dia merasa ini adalah hari special buat dia.

Selang 10 menit berikutnya, dihadapan Mimi muncul cowok yang tak lain adalah Yamato dengan motor kerennya. Mimi begitu takjub melihatnya. Karena dia bagai melihat Pangeran berkuda Putih dihadapannya. Dia semakin gugup.

"Ayo silakan naik dan ini helm-nya.", ucap Yamato

"Iya Kak, Terima kasih banyak ya." Jawab Mimi

"Iya." Jawab Yamato cool. "Oiya, ini pakai jaket hitamku, biar nanti kamu gak kedinginan" sambung Yamato.

"aduh Kak, gak perlu repot-repot." Jawab Mimi sambil tersipu.

"Udah pakai aja,"

"Tapi kakak nanti gimana?"

"Pakai aja, aku sih gak apa-apa, udah biasa kok."

"Aduh Kak, Terima kasih banyak ya."

"Iya, iya, ayo pakai dan cepat naik"

"Iya Kak."

Mimi langsung naik di punggung belakang motor Yamato. Dia mencium bau tubuh Yamato yang harum. Dia begitu gugup dan bingung harus ngapain. Dia tidak mau berpegangan ke Yamato, karena dia benar-benar merasa malu. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan Cinta. Cinta yang datang dengan tiba-tiba, dan yang paling mengesankan, inilah cinta pertama bagi Mimi.

Ketika Motor berjalan pun, Mimi bingung mau berkata apa, dia tetap gugup. Meskipun hujan gerimis masih membasahi mereka, tapi itu tak jadi soal karena dia sekarang bersama pangerannya. Dan hal ini yang membuat Mimi merasa semakin romantis dengan Pangerannya. 30 menit di perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Mimi.

"Kak, Terima kasih banyak ya, kakak gak mau mampir sebentar" Ajak Mimi

"Gak usah aja ya, lain kali pasti mampir", sahut Yamato

"Ok deh Kak, Terima kasih banyak dan ini jaketnya"

"Iya sama-sama."

"Hati-hati ya kak, daaaaaaaaaaaa…."

Yamato langsung mengendarai motornya menjauh dari rmah Mimi. Mimi-pun langsung masuk ke rumah dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Lalu dia berpikir akan memberi sesuatu kepada Yamato sebagai tanda terima kasih yang akan dia berikan besok. Mimi berencana mau memberinya coklat bikinan dia sendiri, kebetulan besok adalah hari Valentine, jadi sekalian dia megasah kemampuan memasaknya. Setelah berganti pakaian Mimi langsung bergegas pergi membeli bahan special untuk membuat coklat special buat Yamato.

Keesokan Harinya, Mimi berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi. Ketika memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah, dia ragu untuk melangkah, pikirannya galau. Dia berpikir, pasti akan banyak yang memberi Yamato coklat dan kemungkinan Coklat darinya tidak akan berarti apapun. Tapi dengan tekad kuat dia berusaha untuk tegar. Dia akan memberikan coklat itu sepagi mungkin ketika Yamato Datang. Karena Mimi takut, kalau nanti akan ramai jika Mimi memberikannya waktu istirahat. Oleh Karena itu dia menunggu di tempat parkir.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya Yamato datang juga. Mimi sudah mempersiapkan semuanya termasuk kata-kata ucapan terima kasih yang akan disampaikannya. Ketika Yamato sudah memarkirkan motornya, Mimi langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kea rah Yamato. Tapi, seketika Mimi menghentikan langkahnya, karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghampiri Yamato. Dia adalah Shelly Putri, 1 angkatan di atas Mimi juga dan Dia merupakan model (cewek paling cantik) di SMA.

Di luar dugaan Mimi, tiba-tiba dia melihat Shelly memberikan sesuatu ke Yamato, Yamato menerima hadiah itu dengan senyuman, lalu hal yang tak diinginkan Mimi terjadi. Dia Melihat Yamato mencium Shelly. Seperti tersambar petir rasanya. Akhirnya Mimi memutuskan untuk mundur dan kembali ke dalam kelas dengan hat yang hancur. Dia merasa begitu sakit dan cemburu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Yamato saja baru mengenal Mimi kemarin, mana mungkin dia secepat kilat langsung menyukai Mimi. Mimi pun juga memutuskan untuk tidak membrikan coklat itu. Tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air mata. Cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Bersambung….


End file.
